Brother
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Para Severus, tener de hermano a quién tenía, era un maldito cansancio, ¡Y que no le venga con eso de haber compartido útero! [Slash]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Yo de nuevo con otro proyecto n esto me llegó en la madruga de ayer porque no podía dormir :D espero y les guste

**Advertencias: **contiene WI? [Que pasaría si?] tiene contenido Slash [chico x chico] y cosas de mi mente.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son de mi propiedad solo la historia.

Disfruten~

* * *

_**"Convivir"**_

Severus fue empujado de la cama donde estaba durmiendo, se encontró con los ojos ansiosos de Sirius―. Espero que sea una maldita hora razonable porque si es muy temprano, te lo juro Sirius Orión Black, te matare lentamente.―Masculló con los ojos aun entrecerrados producto del sueño.

El otro niño solo rodó los ojos―. Mamá me envió a despertarte, hay que bajar a desayunar, muévete porque si se nos hace tarde, te lo juro Severus Antares Black que te matare lentamente.―Soltó intentando imitar el tono usado anteriormente por el de ojos negros.

Severus suspiró levemente mientras se levantaba del piso donde había caído. Sirius parecía tener energía de sobra. Bueno, no lo podía culpar, él también se sentía ansioso, después de todo hoy era el día, por fin entrarían a Hogwarts, pero nunca admitiría que casi no pudo dormir por eso. Miró con una sonrisa leve en el rostro la maleta que estaba preparada al lado de su cama. Sirius le dio una mirada cómplice―. ¿Regulus ya está despierto? ― Preguntó el de ojos negros mientras salía junto a Sirius por la puerta de su habitación.

Sirius asintió―. Está intentando que Kreacher le de chocolates, creo que lo va a lograr, ese elfo nunca le niega nada.―El de ojos grises bajo las escaleras con algo de rapidez.

―No sé porque no te agrada.―Severus soltó un bostezo, seguía con sueño.

―¡Es un delator!―Chilló Sirius con el ceño fruncido―. Siempre le dice a mamá cuando hago algo pero si es Regulus lo encubre, no es justo.―El de ojos grises hizo una especie de puchero.

―No seas infantil Sirius, además casi siempre me toca encubrirte, por lo menos Regulus no hace cosas tan estúpidas como tú―. Severus lo miró como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cinco años.

―¡Esa es la paga por compartir útero contigo por 9 meses!―Reclamó mientras ambos niños entraban al comedor.

―En realidad fueron 9 meses y una semana con tres días― Eileen miró con una suave sonrisa a sus dos hijos―. Y por Merlín, hijo, estoy segura que fuiste tú el que me golpeaba tan salvajemente.―La mujer suspiró.

Orión Black despegó la vista de su desayuno, una sonrisa leve en sus labios―. ¿Preparados?

―¡Sirius Black siempre está preparado!―Soltó feliz el de cabello negro mientras se disponía a empezar a desayunar.

Los ojos grises del mayor de los Black se posaron en los negros de su otro hijo―. No soy idiota como Sirius, así que sí.― Picó los huevos revueltos que estaban en su plato.

―¡Hey!―todos prefirieron ignorar a Sirius.

―Apoyo a Sev.―El pequeño Regulus asintió solemnemente para después darle un trago a su bebida de naranja.

―¡Cállate enano!

―¡No soy enano! Y porque eres tan idiota es que Severus es mi hermano favorito.― Regulus miraba con el ceño fruncido a su hermano mayor.

―¡Severus también es mi hermano favorito! ―Sirius tampoco aparto la vista del menor―¿Y sabes qué? ―El de cabello negro azulado se acercó a Severus y lo abrazó―. Él es mi mellizo y no el tuyo.―El mayor de los hermanos Black le sacó la lengua.

Regulus también dejó su asiento y abrazó a Severus―. Eso no importa, a Severus no le gusta la gente idiota y tú eres idiota.

La pelea siguió como siempre, Sirius y Regulus discutiendo mientras que Severus solo intentaba no apuñalar a alguien con su tenedor. Ambos padres se miraron y compartieron una mirada de cansancio, siempre era lo mismo todas las mañanas, se sonrieron levemente, de esa forma estaba bien y esperaban que no cambiara.

* * *

La familia Black se movía por el andén con elegancia, eran una familia sangrepura de prestigio. Regulus tomado de la mano izquierda de su madre, Orión al lado derecha de su esposa y Sirius y Severus al frente. Eileen miraba con nostalgia la estación. Todos los miembros de la familia se detuvieron en un punto para poder despedirse.

―Cuídense y enorgullezcan su apellido.―Orión desordenó con cariño el cabello de sus dos hijos. Realmente no importaba mucho eso, los dos tenían el cabello sedoso.

Eileen suspiró―. Sirius intenta que no te castiguen el primer día, Severus intenta que no castiguen a tu hermano el primer día.― La mujer soltó por un momento la mano de su hijo menor y abrazó a sus dos hijos.

―No prometo nada.―Dijeron al mismo tiempo los niños. Eileen sonrió divertida.

Regulus camino un poco hacia Severus y lo abrazo― Cuídate y escríbeme, ― el niño se giró hacia Sirius y puso cara de resignación―. Cuida a Severus del cabrón―susurró Regulus solo para que Sirius lo oyera― también escríbeme, pero no muy seguido. ―El pequeño regresó hacia su mamá.

―Les escribiré.―Prometió el de ojos negros.

―Yo lo haré si tengo tiempo―todos suspiraron por el comentario de Sirius―. Bueno, ¡vamos Sev! ― Sirius tomo de la mano a su hermano y lo hizo arrastrado al expreso, su equipaje ya había sido acomodado por los elfos domésticos antes. Se despidieron de su familia con gestos de manos torpes.

Severus frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ser arrastrado, se soltó de la mano de Sirius y este se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido aunque no se detuvo―. Ten cuidado Sirius…―Demasiado tarde, se llevó a alguien por delante, ¿Por qué Merlín le había dado un hermano tan idiota e impulsivo? Con un suspiro se acercó a donde estaban los dos niños en el piso―. ¿Está bien?― Severus le tendió la mano al niño de cabello castaño y lentes que parecía algo aturdido por el golpe. Black alzó una ceja, el cabello del niño parecía un jodido nido de pájaros.

―Ah… Sí, el golpe no fue duro.―El niño acepto su mano y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

―¿Y a mí no me vas a preguntar si estoy bien?―Severus rodó los ojos.

―Los idiotas no sienten dolor, Sirius.

Sirius frunció el ceño―. Eres un Slytherin desgraciado.―Acusó el de ojos grises mientras se ponía de pie.

―Y tú un Gryffindor de mierda, pero henos aquí.―Severus lo miró con una ceja alzada y una mueca irónica en el rostro.

James se mordió el labio, sintiéndose algo incómodo, parecía como que hubieren olvidado su presencia―.Ah, disculpen pero necesito entrar a ese comportamiento―lo señaló con la mano―. Es que es el único que he encontrado vacío.―Potter no era una persona tímida, pero se sentía como fuera de lugar.

Ambos Black se vieron a los ojos―. ¿Podemos sentarnos contigo? ― Sirius fue el que se adelantó con una sonrisa amistosa.

Potter asintió con otra sonrisa―. Claro, vamos antes de que alguien más nos quite el campo.

Los tres niños se metieron al compartimiento, Severus se sentó junto a la ventana y sacó el libro que llevaba, Sirius a su lado y James al frente de ellos, sus ojos avellanas los miraban con curiosidad―. ¿Y ustedes de donde se conocen?― Se aventuró a preguntar el de lentes.

Sirius le sonrió divertido al chico―. Bueno, desgraciadamente desde el útero, somos mellizos.―El niño de ojos grises observó a su hermano que ya se encontraba enfrascado leyendo su libro.

James abrió los ojos sorprendido―. Pero, ¿Qué no tienen que ser como que iguales? ―Se rascó la mejilla sintiéndose algo idiota.

―Ya sabemos quién no va a ir a Ravenclaw.―Severus ni siquiera despego su vista cuando dijo eso.

Sirius soltó un resoplido―. No seas tan cabrón Severus, hay personas que no están acostumbrados a tus comentarios de mierda― después se giró hacia James, que tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro al ver como se trataban los hermanos―. Verás, los gemelos y los mellizos son diferentes, los gemelos nacen como de un mismo ovulo y espermatozoide que se ¿divide?― Murmuró inseguro no recordando bien―. Bien, eso no importa los mellizos somos diferentes, nosotros nacemos de óvulos y espermatozoides diferentes, así que no tenemos que ser idénticos, podemos tener la misma similitud que hermanos "normales"―Sirius hizo comillas en el aire al decir normales.

James asintió entendiendo la idea―. Oh… Ahora que los veo bien si se parecen un poco―Potter inclino un poco la cabeza analizándolos―. ¡Por cierto! Soy James Charlus Potter, pero prefiero que me digan James.―Explicó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Yo soy Sirius Orión Black―se presentó el de ojos grises.

―Severus Antares Black―murmuró sin ganas Severus, seguía sin despegar la vista de su libro.

La puerta fue abierta, un niño de apariencia enferma y algo débil se asomó tímidamente. La curiosidad brillando en los ojos de Sirius y James. Severus solo alzo la vista por mera cortesía.

―¿Quieres sentarte?― Como siempre Sirius señor sociabilidad, Severus se abstuvo de decirle algo sarcástico a su hermano.

El niño de cabello castaño claro asintió tímidamente y se sentó al lado de James, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro―. No hay campo en los otros vagones, gracias―mencionó débilmente.

―James Potter―se volvió a presentar el niño de lentes con una sonrisa.

―Sirius Black―Sirius se recostó mejor en el asiento.

―Severus Black―el niño de ojos negros tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, ¿Qué no lo iban a dejar leer en paz su libro?

―Remus Lupin― el de ojos miel en verdad parecía tímido.

Antes de darse cuenta el tal James estaba envuelto en una conversación sobre Quidditch con Sirius, Severus frunció el ceño no podía leer con tanto escándalo. Cerró el libro con suavidad y observó el paisaje a través de la ventana, el tren había empezado a moverse desde hace un rato. Vio de reojo a Sirius y James, esos dos al parecer se iban a llevar muy bien, los dos tenían un aura parecida, después volteo su mirada a Lupin, este parecía un poco perdido en la conversación de los otros dos infantes, incluso hasta lucía como fuera de lugar. El de ojos negros soltó otro suspiró de frustración y se puso de pie―. ¿A dónde vas?― El primero en notar que se movía fue Sirius, frunció un poco el ceño.

―Quiero algo de la Señora del carrito―Severus se dirigió a la puerta.

―Te acompaño―repuso rápidamente el de ojos grises.

―No, tú te quedas con Potter y Lupin me acompaña a mí―Severus encaró a su hermano quien hizo un puchero y acepto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se dejaba caer en el asiento. James y Remus veían a los hermanos con curiosidad―. Vamos Lupin― el de cabello negro abrió la puerta y salió por está siendo seguida por un curioso y tímido Remus.

Sirius suspiró levemente al ver como su hermano desaparecía por la puerta―. Aunque no lo creas Severus es muy buena persona aunque siempre lo intenta ocultar―soltó Black.

James sonrió levemente―. Lo hizo porque Remus estaba algo incómodo, ¿verdad?― Cuestionó el de ojos avellana.

Sirius asintió con una sonrisa leve―. Bien, entonces ¿En qué puesto te gustaría jugar?

* * *

Severus caminaba en silencio al lado de Remus―. ¿Nunca hablas?―Preguntó con la voz monótona de siempre.

―¡No! Es decir sí, lo que quiero decir es que si hablo―Remus pasó una mano por su cabello algo nervioso.

―No es como que te vaya a matar, todavía no me das razones…― lo último lo murmuró más para sí mismo. Remus quito la mueca nerviosa que tenía y lo remplazo por una sonrisa suave.

Black sonrió cuando encontraron a la Señora de Carrito de dulces―. Oh, hola niños, ¿Quieren algo?

Remus se sintió un poco avergonzado, no había traído dinero para eso―. Deme un poco de todo lo que tenga ― Severus saco una bolsita que estaba llena de dinero. La mujer asintió con una sonrisa.

Remus cargaba una bolsa y Severus otra, ambas llenas de puros dulces.― ¿En verdad te puedes comer esto solo?― Cuestiono Remus curioso. Severus casi se da un palmazo en la cara.

―Pero miren la escoria de los Black que tenemos aquí―la mirada apacible de Severus se volvió hostil al girar, ahí estaba.

―¿Te acabas de ver en un espejo, Cepheus?― preguntó mordaz el de ojos negros.

El otro frunció el ceño y lo tomo de las solapas de la camisa y lo empujo contra la pared―. No me jodas Snivellus, porque puedo hacerte la vida un infierno― los ojos negros se miraban con repugnancia.

―Suéltalo―una mano tomo con fuerza el brazo derecho del que aprisionaba a Severus. La mirada miel de Remus se veía completamente hostil, con un brillo casi animal.

Cepheus chasqueó la lengua―. Como siempre escondiéndote detrás de otros Snivellus― el mocoso se largó y abandono el lugar.

Severus suspiro mientras juntaba la bolsa que se había caído al piso―. Gracias…―Severus se giró a verlo con ojos serios― y no le digas nada de lo que paso a Sirius.― El niño empezó a caminar de nuevo cuando Remus asintió.

Ambos niños llegaron a la puerta del compartimiento donde estaban anteriormente, Remus le regresó la otra bolsa. Sirius se puso de pie apenas los vio―. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Potter tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro―. Sirius tiene complejo de mamá sobreprotectora, estaba a punto de llamar a los Aurores porque no regresaban.

Sirius hizo una mueca―. No es cierto, solo no quería que Severus se topara con el cabrón de Cepheus.

―¿Quién es ese?― preguntó el de lentes.

―Es como un primo, es el maldito hijo de Walburga― Sirius puso una cara de asco― pero es un bastardo de primera.

Severus se sentó junto a su hermano― no exageres Sirius, además puedo defenderme solo―había una mueca disconforme en el rostro de Severus―. Como sea, tengan―les lanzo una bolsa―esa es la suya, está es la de nosotros. ―Severus frunció el ceño, sintiéndose levemente sonrojado, ignoro ese hecho y se dispuso a buscar algo que comer en la bolsa.

James y Remus se vieron y se sonrieron mutuamente―. Gracias― ninguno de los hermanos Black les contesto, Sirius y Severus se encontraban enfrascados en una discusión de nuevo.

* * *

―Bien, Severus estas son las reglas: No te despegues de la gente, no te quedes solo, si sucede algo diles a Malfoy, a Narcissa o a Andrómeda, les caes bien y por último no te acerques a Bellatrix, ella está loca. Si sucede algo con el cabrón de Cepheus dime y voy y le meto la varita por el cu…―Severus le tapó la boca a Sirius para que se callara.

―Cállate Sirius, ya te dije que puedo cuidarme solo―suspiró al ver la mirada de su hermano―y ya sé de sobra todo eso. Ahora concéntrate que la selección está a punto de comenzar―apenas terminó de decir eso, las puertas del Gran Comedor fueron abiertas.

El Sombrero empezó a cantar. Severus observó a su alrededor, su mirada fue a parar a la mesa de Slytherin donde sus dos primas lo saludaron, Lucius le dio un asentimiento de cabeza, el rubio tenía esa misma mirada de aburrimiento de siempre.

―Black, Severus―el pelinegro se dirigió al taburete para sentarse. Se había distraído tanto que no había notado que ya habían seleccionado a otros. Bueno, por ser Black era uno de los primeros. Se sentó con tranquilidad.

"_Vaya mente la que tenemos aquí, curioso, curioso, curioso" _el sombrero sonaba hasta cierto punto divertido _"una mente que desea conocimiento, una mente valiente y leal pero sobre todo una mente astuta, tal parece ser que le harás honor a tu apellido" _―¡Slytherin! ―la mesa de las serpientes aplaudió levemente, no era el primer Black ahí.

―Black, Sirius―Severus le dio una mirada de apoyo a su hermano, eso iba ser épico. Sirius camino altivo como siempre al taburete.

Severus miró a Sirius, era obvio lo que iba a pasar, ya lo habían hablado otras veces, por eso solo esperaba lo que sabía pasaría―¡Gryffindor!― pudo ver la incredulidad en algunos rostros, incluso el horror. Severus le dio un asentimiento de cabeza a Sirius cuando este tomo lugar junto a los leones.

Severus observó como Lupin y Potter también fueron a parar a Gryffindor, realmente tampoco le extrañaba, por lo menos eso lo iba dejar tranquilo. Sirius ya tenía amigos.

―Woodgate, Cepheus―tanto Sirius y él se vieron cuando escucharon el nombre, caminando como si fuera la gran cosa iba su asqueroso primo, era de piel pálida, alto y con un aura de superioridad, además de que tenía los parpados algo sobresalientes, cosa que había heredado de su madre.

Apenas el sombrero le toco la cabeza gritó: ―¡Slytherin!

Arrugó el entrecejo cuando el estúpido se acercó como si fuera un rey. Aunque una sonrisa divertida se posó en sus labios poco después al ver a su hermano simulando una arcada. Potter y Lupin estaban riendo. Suspiró levemente, tal vez no todo fuera tan malo.

* * *

Sirius y Severus hermanos? XD pos si, se me ocurrio y dije que hubiera pasado si Eileen se casa con Orión y Severus y Sirius fueran hermanos? xDDD Dios, ideas las mías xDDD bueno respecto a la pareja, estaba pensando en James/Severus, pero habrá de todo un poco antes de llegar a eso (?) Bueno si les gusto dejen review, en verdad me motivan `u`

**Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! ¿Alguien puede creer que por fin actualice?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: **contenido Slash más adelante [chico x chico] WI? [Qué pasaría si...?]

Disfruten~

* * *

Severus suspira con suavidad recargándose en la mesa, ya tenía hecha la carta que le enviaría a sus padres explicándole del ingreso a Hogwarts; sin embargo debía esperar por la carta que debía hacer Sirius. Esperaba que la tuviera hecha para ese día, su madre solía ser algo ―bastante― preocupona a veces y en verdad que no quería recibir una carta vociferadora por parte de la mujer. No gracias, absolutamente, no gracias.

Había llegado bastante temprano a la sala donde les darían pociones, sería su primera clase. Se había tomado la molestia de levantarse más temprano de lo usual para poder buscar con paciencia el salón donde les darían las clases, no quería llegar tarde. Cuando había ido al Gran Comedor no vio ni un solo indicio de la presencia de su hermano ni tampoco de los amigos que había hecho este el día anterior. Esperaba que no se le hiciera tan tarde, por lo menos no había visto en ningún momento a Cepheus y tampoco le había tocado compartir habitación con este.

Por el momento estaba solo, abrió su libro de texto y ojeo un poco el contenido. Ya lo había visto con anterioridad, de hecho la mayoría de las pociones que estaban ahí ya las había hecho, por no decir que todas. Su madre era bastante fanática de la confección de las mismas por lo que el sótano de la casa era un laboratorio y a decir verdad, seamos sinceros, a Sirius le importaba un jodido knut el aprender algo que no tuviera que ver con encantamientos o hechizos, bueno, tal vez las runas y la historia podían con él, ah cierto, también el volar, pero lo demás le importaba bien poco.

Severus por su parte compartía el gusto con su madre, a él también le gustaba leer sobre las artes oscuras, en realidad estaba bastante deseoso de recibir la clase; sin embargo a diferencia de Sirius, a él no le gustaba volar. No es que nunca se hubiera subido a una escoba, lo había hecho, pero la sensación le seguía siendo desagradable, siempre sentía un vacío horrendo en el estómago que nunca desaparecía por más práctica o vuelos compartidos con Sirius o Regulus. Eso lo tenía algo inquieto, para que negarlo, vuelo era la segunda clase, por lo menos la compartiría con Gryffindor al igual que pociones. Suspiró un poco, a veces seguía siendo muy dependiente de Sirius, esperaba que con el tiempo se le terminara por quitar.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar los pasos que ingresaban al salón, tenía algo de curiosidad, pero tampoco iba a actuar igual de descaradamente como lo haría Sirius. Escuchó como la otra persona se sentaba al frente, igual que él, pero al otro lado del aula. Giró disimuladamente y la vio, era una niña pelirroja que sin duda era de Gryffindor, le extraño que un Gryffindor llegara tan temprano. Regresó su vista a su libro y se dispuso a leer; sin embargo al rato sintió la mirada de la niña traspasándole la nuca. Él por lo menos lo había intentado disimular y había sido solo un vistazo, no esos seis o siete minutos seguidos que llevaba la niña observándole.

Severus ya algo fastidiado alzó la mirada y se topó con los sorprendidos ojos verdes cuando la encaró. La pelirroja había pegado un pequeño brinco en su asiento al verse descubierta, además sus mejillas se habían coloreado un poco por lo que supuso Severus fue vergüenza de ser descubierta. Lily desvió la mirada algo nerviosa, sin querer había sido descuidada en la observación que le estaba realizando al niño pelinegro de cabello algo largo. Quería comprobar si lo que le habían dicho la noche anterior acerca de los Slytherin era cierto, ya había visto que unos de grados superiores eran insufribles.

Severus abrió la boca para preguntarle si quería algo, pero no pudo continuar porque alguien se le lanzo encima a abrazarlo―¡Sev!―el de ojos negros rodó los ojos al escuchar la voz de Sirius.

―¿Qué pasó, Sirius?―el de ojos grises tenía la cabeza apoyada en el estómago del otro.

―¡Remus!―y para dar énfasis en lo que decía señaló al nombrado.

Severus fue consciente hasta ese momento que Lupin y Potter estaban tomando asiento detrás de ellos, el anterior mencionado tenía una mueca algo nerviosa mientras que el de lentes parecía que se podría dormir en cualquier momento, su cabello seguía igual de despeinado que el día anterior, ¿alguna vez se habría quedado un cepillo atorado ahí? Sintió algo de pena por el hipotético artículo.

―¿Qué pasó con Lupin?―cuestionó con voz cansina mientras esperaba algún comentario tonto por parte del de ojos grises.

Sirius lloriqueó un poco más y se puso de pie―. Se ve todo adorable, pero nos sacó a patadas de la cama súper temprano, ¡súper temprano!

―No eran tan temprano―murmuró Remus.

Severus rodó los ojos―. Gracias por hacerlo, Lupin, este idiota puede despertar hasta el día siguiente si se le deja.

―¡Soy tu hermano! ¡Deberías estar de mi lado!―Sirius hizo un puchero.

James y Remus observaron divertidos la interacción entre esos dos, eran completamente diferentes. El solo hecho de ver las casas opuestas en las que habían quedado era una evidencia, pero aun así parecían llevarse de maravilla a pesar de las discusiones tontas. Ellos podían dar fe de que Sirius se preocupaba por su hermano. Parte de la noche se la pasó algo inquieto diciendo que más le valía al tal Cepheus no tocarle un cabello a su hermano.

Las clases comenzaron al rato, entre comentarios tontos y miradas extrañadas por parte del profesor de pociones y actual jefe de la casa Slytherin a ese extraño cuarteto conformado por tres Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Lily también siguió con su investigación, ese Slytherin no se veía tan malo como había imaginado.

* * *

Severus tenía mala cara, la clase de pociones había terminado hace un rato y ahora se encontraban en el área destinada para aprender a volar en escobas. Era vergonzoso admitirlo, pero se había acercado a Sirius en busca de algo de apoyo moral, además no le hacía mucha gracia estar cerca de Cepheus, el imbécil le había mandado papeles durante pociones donde salía quebrándose algo. No se los mostro a Sirius porque en verdad no quería que este fuera a parar a una detención apenas iniciadas las clases, estaba intentando cumplir lo que su madre le había pedido antes de irse.

La instructora de vuelo, cuyo nombre no recordaba por estar viendo su escoba con desconfianza, era una mujer de ojos amarillentos y cabello blancuzco, además de tener una mirada severa que no ayuda mucho a calmar sus bien disimulados nervios.

―Entonces digan ¡Arriba! Con sus manos extendidas―ordenó la mujer.

Severus ni siquiera lo intentó, pero observó como el resto lo hacía. Sirius tenía en su mano la escoba, en su rostro había una sonrisa confiada, se dio cuenta que Potter estaba en las mismas circunstancias, la de Remus había brincado un poco pero había caído de nuevo contra el suelo levantando una cortina de humo.

No se molestó en ver al resto, los demás no le interesaban en lo absoluto. Imitó la acción que estaban realizando todos de ponerse sobre la escoba, pero no tenía ninguna intención de hacer lo que decía la profesora; sin embargo el descuidarse observando a su profesora para que no se diera cuenta que no estaba haciendo nada fue su maldición porque su escoba se alzó aunque él no intentó nada. Aun asustado intentando hacer que su escoba lo obedeciera como la que tenía en casa, pero esta no lo hacía.

Escuchó de fondo la risa de Cepheus de fondo y todo tuvo lógica, aun entre la bruma de terror porque no sabía qué demonios le había hecho el asqueroso hijo de Walburga a la escoba. Se mordió el labio y apretó el agarre cuando la escoba empezó a darle sacudidas fuertes para que se cayera.

―¡Severus!―podía escuchar la voz preocupada de Sirius algo distorsionada por el aire que chocaba contra sus oídos en cada pirueta que le daba ganas de vomitar. Los ojos se le estaban aguando patéticamente, no sabía si por las ganas de vomitar o por su poca disposición a las alturas.

La escoba chocó con fuerza, después de varias vueltas de muerte, contra una pared. Su cuerpo no lo pudo soportar más, el mareo y el aturdimiento pudieron con él y se soltó de la escoba, estaba seguro que se quebraría algo, mierda, la poción para que crecieran huesos sabía al mismo demonio. Ya casi podía sentir el asqueroso sabor en su boca, aunque eso también podía ser el vómito contenido.

Escuchó los gritos de fondo, ya casi debía venir el golpe, sin embargo en vez de eso sintió unos brazos pasando por su cintura en un agarre que catalogo como asustado y algo desesperado, alzó la vista medio mareado esperando encontrarse con los ojos grises de Sirius, pero en su lugar eran los ojos avellana de Potter que lo observaban algo asustado y aliviado.

―¿¡Cómo estás, Sev!?―cuestionó la familiar voz de su hermano. Sirius estaba a corta distancia con su escoba también, lucía realmente preocupado. El niño se terminó de acercar y ayudó a James a afirmar el agarre para poder bajar.

Severus cerró los ojos todavía medio mareado―. Odio las alturas y odio volar.

Fue lo único que dijo, realmente no valía la pena decir nada acerca de Cepheus, su hermano no era muy discreto para las venganzas, él podía hacerlo solo. Ni que se atreviera a pensar ese engendro con apariencia de sapo que se saldría con las suya. Eso era guerra y no por nada estaba en Slytherin, el bastardo se las pagaría.

Los tres soltaron un suspiro aliviado cuando pisaron tierra, James todavía tenía sostenido a Severus por la cintura para que no se cayera por los mareos, por su parte Sirius junto a Remus se encontraban examinándolo.

―¡Abran espacio!―Madame Hooch se abrió espacio entre los niños y revisó al Slytherin, este lucía bien pero parecía mareado―. Lo llevaré a la enfermería para que pueda descansar, ¿puede caminar, señor Black?―cuestionó la mujer.

―Sí―Severus se enderezo separándose de Potter.

―Yo voy con ustedes―Sirius no espero mucho y empezó a caminar con su hermano a la enfermería, la profesora no dijo nada ya que conocía la relación de sangre.

La de ojos amarillos habló de nuevo―. Esperen aquí mientras la profesora McGonagall vuelve, la enviare para que los supervise en lo que regreso.

―Espero que este bien―expresó Remus preocupado.

James asintió ante las palabras del castaño claro―. No creo que tenga nada grave, creo que no se hizo daño…―Potter suspiró, aun entre la brumas de los acontecimientos se le hizo curioso que Severus oliera a menta, un olor que no había notado en Sirius.

―Esa alimaña que no merece el apellido Black es un inútil, era obvio que algo así le pasaría―con dos tipos grandes a sus costados se encontraba Cepheus con su cara soberbia.

James y Remus le hicieron mala cara, los dos estaban listos para defender a sus amigos, pero no hubo oportunidad alguna de hacerlo porque la profesora Minerva a travesó el patio con su pose rígida.

―Señor Potter, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado. He visto lo que hizo―dijo con severidad la mujer mirándolo de reojo.

James no se dejó intimidar, sabía que no tenía permitido volar, pero no dejaría que ningún amigo suyo se lastimara si podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

* * *

_Querida familia,_

_El evento de selección de casas fue el día anterior, pero hasta ahora enviamos nuestras cartas porque Sirius se había olvidado de hacerla __**¡Tenía pereza, no me culpen!**_

Eileen suspiró al ver la letra del primero de sus hijos en la carta de Severus, eso explicaba porque solo había una carta en la pata de la lechuza.

_Eres un idiota Sirius. __**Tú también lo eres, Sev.**_

_Como sea, yo fui seleccionado en Slytherin y Sirius, bueno, ya se podrán imaginar en que casa fue a parar, es su hijo, ¿no? Sí, el rojo es lo suyo de ahora en adelante._

_**¡Me veo guapo como siempre!**_

_Dejando eso de lado, nos ha ido bien hasta el momento. Además Sirius no fue castigado el primer día, puedes estar tranquila, madre. Por otra parte, sucedió algo en la clase de vuelo así que al parecer James Potter ―un chico que conocimos en el tren― será el buscador de Gryffindor mientras que Sirius tiene permitido ir a los entrenamientos también, aunque sin ningún puesto por el momento._

_**Lo conseguiré eventualmente y no te preocupes, madre, James y Remus Lupin ―otro amigo― también son amigos de Severus.**_

_Atentamente_,

_Severus_ _Black_

_Sirius_ _Black_

_Pd: ¿podrías enviarme algo de uñas de Troll? Deseo practicar una poción que leí en un libro de la biblioteca._

_**Pd2: ¿por qué tengo un hermano tan aburrido?**_

Orión suspiró al terminar de leer la carta de sus hijos, realmente como había dicho Severus lo de Sirius no fue una sorpresa. Eileen tampoco lucía sorprendida incluso el pequeño Regulus lucía algo satisfecho.

―Por lo menos ya tienen amigos―dijo Orión finalmente mientras se acomodaba para seguir con la cena.

―Cuando vaya a Hogwarts podré estar solo con Severus en Slytherin―comentó feliz Regulus.

La anterior Prince por fin exteriorizó lo que llevaba pensando desde hace un rato―. Sin duda ese James debe haberle caído bien a Severus para que lo haya mencionado en su carta, es bueno saber que se está volviendo más sociable.

Regulus frunció un poco el ceño y Orión decidió dejar de lado ese pensamiento, las amistades no tenían nada malo, además el apellido Potter también era importante. Nada malo debía salir de eso, ¿no?

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Primero que nada, lo sé, no tengo perdón, no las culpo si me reclaman :'v llevo demasiado tiempo sin actualizar nada de HP, otros fandoms y deberes me consumieron, lo siento unú pero vuelvo porque el fandom de los Merodeadores ha muerto un poco ;4; Onta mi James x Severus? Entonces me dije, no puedo dejarlo así ~ Ellos necesitan love~ Así que regresé -o- Y pues... ojala que les haya gustado el cap .o.

**Nanami off~**


End file.
